


Mariposas Azules

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mariposas Azules [1]
Category: Corpse Bride (2005), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Butterflies, Cute, F/F, Ghosts, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A Mexican bride like Emily was murdered by her abusive ex boyfriend but a girl puts her vengeful spirit to rest by playing a guitar.





	1. Chapter 1

The ghost of a 1910s Mexican bride saws a little girl playing the guitar.

Everyone cheered

She smiles as her eyes were filled with tears

Frida walked to her "Oh hey Mariclara"

Frida close the door

"It's my great grandma's house Opie used to live with her friends but Nathaniel tricked us into seeing you die"

Mariclara gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh no"

"That's okay Marigraciela and I see you playing the guitar and Pablo and Manny see you broke up with your abusive ex boyfriend because your memory and my memory look"

Frida showed Mariclara a ghostly blue butterfly

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh?"

Nathaniel said "Oh I sold that teddy bear that you loved so much to a rich woman!"

Mariclara said "It's over you psycho!?"

Mariclara sniffed as tears streaming through her face

Frida said "Did we tell Manny about this"

Marigraciela nodded

Mariclara sighed "Frida Marigraciela I think I like to wake up"


	2. Chapter 2

Marigraciela, Frida and Mariclara walked out of the mansion.

Frida hummed a sad yet beautiful tune.

Mariclara said "Hermosa Mariposa" as she saws a ghostly blue butterfly

Marigraciela said "You're gonna be okay Mariclara"

"Yeah I'm fine but-"

But they saw Nathaniel Mariclara's ex boyfriend

"Hey Mar Mar what's with the dumb girls come on I said no dumb girls!"

Frida and Marigraciela grew angry.

"Nathaniel is hungry at 8 ol clock you need to get back in the kitchen and made me dinner"

Mariclara growled as her eyes turned red.

"I want a turkey sandwich with tomato"

Mariclara growled as ghostly green fire burning behind her.

"Also pickles"

Mariclara kicked Nathaniel in the nuts.

Marigraciela and Frida kicked Nathaniel six times.

Pablo and Manny beat Nathaniel up.

Brie Brie giggled


	3. Announcement

Hey guys I have an announcement.........I finally create The Macabre World of Brie Brie on Fanfiction.Net.

It's about a girl who got into surreal and creepy misadventures with her friends.

This maybe too scary for young readers hope you enjoy it.


End file.
